


Cat And Spider

by Honey_Milk277



Category: IT (2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Black Cat - Freeform, F/M, Idk how the rest of the losers club’ll be here but, Original au, Spider-Man - Freeform, benverly - Freeform, spider-man au, they’ll appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Milk277/pseuds/Honey_Milk277
Summary: Life’s great when you’re Spider-Man. Well, it’s great until you fall for a super villain. Who can blame Ben Hanscom, the newest Spider-Man, when he falls for Black Cat though?





	Cat And Spider

**Author's Note:**

> This literally only happened because I was binge watching playthroughs of The Heist dlc from the Spider-Man game and my brain went “Huh I wonder what it would be like if IT and Spider-Man metttttooohhh my god”  
> Also Benverly needs more love there’s almost no Benverly fanfics and it makes me :((
> 
> This is set when they’re around 16-17? Also instead of Derry, it’s in New York and Georgie didn’t die !!! Also Pennywise isn’t a demon clown. Also it’s modern times what’s up-
> 
> Also I am so sorry if anybody’s out of character I spent all day researching Black Cat and Spider-Man after getting this fanfic idea and I’m tired
> 
> Anyways, dedicated to my own Losers Club  
> Love you guys 💙

Life was great for Ben Hanscom. He had recently been handed down the title of Spider-Man, and he was doing great at his new job. 

He was putting away bad guys left and right, the latest being some psychotic clown dude who used a powerful neurotoxin to make people hallucinate and see their greatest fears. 

He was hanging up his suit and preparing to turn in after a night of patrolling when his cellphone buzzed. Upon unlocking it, he read the text he had gotten from his friend Bill Denbrough. 

Apparently Bill and a few of their other friends were going to be meeting up downtown for a movie and to exchange notes for class. 

He sighed and texted back that he’d be there in thirty minutes or less, asking for the theatre address, then grabbed his spider suit. Just in case. Also because swinging through the rooftops of New York City was much quicker than taking a cab. 

Ben climbed out onto him and his mothers apartment fire escape and swung out above the streets after redonning his red suit under his normal clothes. He began swinging towards the designated movie theatre. 

He stopped a few blocks away from the theatre and waited, passing at least ten minutes to not arise suspicions before walking the rest of the way. 

Upon arriving, he saw a few of his friends already there early, those few consisting of Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon, and Stan Uris. 

The trio seemed to be chatting already when Ben walked up, but it was cut short by his arrival.

“Hey guys!” He said cheerfully. 

They all waved and greeted him.

”Hey, Ben.” Mike smiled. 

The four began chatting and laughing while they waited for the rest of the Losers Club to arrive. 

About five to ten minutes later, a car pulled up and out came Bill Denbrough and his younger brother, Georgie. The younger of the Denbrough’s immediately came running up and hugged them, greeting them cheerfully, each member in turn ruffling his hair and greeting him in return. 

As the group began chatting again, the last pair began walking up, sharing a cigarette between the two of them. 

“Uh oh. Trashmouth and Marsh are here, who’s ready for some trouble?” Mike teased as the pair reached the group. Beverly laughed as she handed the cigarette back to Richie. 

“You guys seem to like the trouble we bring, so I wouldn’t complain.” She winked at the boy playfully. Mike rolled his eyes. 

“Guys, we’re gonna miss the movie.” Bill interrupted the group, smiling however. Beverly walked over and slung an arm around his shoulders, and Richie did the same. 

“Show the way, Big Bill!” Richie replied, laughing. Bill rolled his eyes and led the group into the theatre. 

The Losers grabbed snacks and other things after claiming a spot. While they watched previews, the teens were switching spots like mad. As the film started, Richie and Eddie ended up sitting by each other, Bill, Stan, Mike, and Georgie were all together, and finally Ben and Beverly. 

Normally Ben was pretty collected and calm, but sitting so close to his long-time crush was sending his heart into a panic. 

So, instead of realizing the trembling ground was a sign of imminent danger, he confused it for his pounding heart and the bass of the beginning movie. 

However, Beverly didn’t mistake the tremors for a beating heart nor starting movie. 

“Guys, what the he-“ She began, only to be cut off by the movie screen exploding. 

Luckily the group was in the very back row, so they were safe from the explosion. Bill quickly leapt to his feet and picked up his younger brother, ushering the others out to safety as well. He was natural born leader for a reason.

As the group followed Bill, pushing against the crowd to get out, Ben ducked out to a spot hidden by rubble to change into his suit. 

By that he just took his civilian clothes off and webbed them to a piece of rubble before swinging out and helping. 

Before the theatre cleared, the culprit appeared amidst the broken theatre and smoke, laughing. 

Ben turned, his eyes widening. 

“I thought I put you away!” He yelled.

”Well I broke out!” The villain replied, stepping forward out of the smoke and fully revealing himself. 

“God damnit Rhino...” Ben grumbled. With that, Spidey Ben swung into action. Literally. He launched himself straight into Rhino’s face, landing a solid kick. 

The villain stumbled backwards, growling in annoyance. He charged at Ben, fully intent on killing him. 

Well he was until a black blur came out of nowhere and kicked Rhino right in the side of the head and sent him flying. 

“Good lord, everybody’s joining the party today aren’t they?” Spider-Ben grumbled to himself. “Hello, Black Cat.” 

“Hello Spidey,” She purred in response, standing up and moving some of her red hair out of her face. “Need an assist?”

Ben sighed, shaking his head with a small smile. “What are you even doing in the neighborhood, BC?” He wouldn’t lie, he was rather fond of the girl. Well, at least when he wasn’t having to stop her infamous burglaries. 

“What? A girl can’t enjoy a movie?” She grinned. 

“Didn’t know cat burglars liked movies.” 

“Well, you clearly don’t know this cat burglar.” 

“Touching. Now shut up and fight me!” Rhino bellowed, tossing a piece of rubble at the two after getting back to his feet. 

* * *

[ Listen. Listen. I’ll come back and edit in a proper fight scene after I’m done being lazy and I’m more secure in how I write fight scenes. Aight? Don’t @ me. Just know that Black Cat gets like... a cut on her cheek during the battle which’ll come into play later. Wink. ]

* * *

Before the police could arrive to arrest Rhino, and make sure everyone in the theatre was alive, Black Cat stood to leave. Only to be stopped by a confused Spidey Ben. 

“You’re leaving?” He asked. Swinging himself up to land beside her on the roof of the movie theatre. 

The black clad girl laughed and stood from her squatting position. 

“I don’t think the police would exactly like my being here.” She replied, shaking her head and making her red curls bounce. 

It took Spidey a moment to speak, slightly mesmerized by the action. 

“But you helped bring Rhino down...?” He didn’t piece together that she was still wanted by the police. While he was talking, Black Cat walked closer until they were less than a foot apart. 

“Unfortunately, once a criminal, always a criminal Spidey.” She replied, raising a hand and placing it on his cheek. Before he could ask what she was doing, the cat themed criminal placed a kiss on his other cheek. 

On instinct, Spider Ben stepped back, a hand going to where he had been kissed. 

“What was that for, BC?” He asked, feeling his face heating up from underneath his mask. 

“I just think you’re cute.” She shrugged and smirked. Upon hearing approaching police sirens, she turned and huffed in annoyance. “And that’s my cue to leave.” With that, she took a running leap off the building and shot her claws into the night to swing away. However before she completely left the area, she landed atop another building and blew the boy a kiss. Then swung off into the night. 

As police officers poured into the scene, Ben was left bright red in the face and confused on whether he should be angry or content with his heart beating wildly in his chest.


End file.
